Currently, it is common in mail processing for mail piece data to be handled utilizing a file-based system (i.e. using a flat ASCII file to hold all database driven insertion and mail piece tracking information). A client/server concept involves replacing flat files with a database server which maintains indices and relations between various data fields, as described further hereinbelow. Also as described further hereinbelow, utilizing a client-server concept, as according to the present invention, allows an interface to be developed for client programs to be able to read database driven insertion (DDI) data from the database and write mail piece tracking data back to the database.
Database driven insertion (DDI) is currently being accomplished in conventional mail processing by storing mail processing instructions in a flat ASCII file, reading an account number from paper via a laser scanner, calculating the offset of the data in the file that corresponded to the account number read, and reading the data at that offset point into the mail processing equipment. Mail piece tracking has been accomplished by storing information about a mailpiece back into the database driven insertion (DDI) file, or possibly a separate file whenever the mailpiece processing was complete. This was, and still is, the industry norm because it is believed that a database is not capable of keeping up with the read and write rates required for multiple mail processing machines. In contrast to this norm, the present invention, however, can and does keep up with the read and write rates required for multiple mail processing machines using the aforementioned client/server concept, as described further hereinbelow.
Database driven insertion (DDI) data typically describes to individual mail processing inserters which inserts to feed, how many sheets are in an account, what actions the inserter is to perform on the account, what address should be printed on the envelope, and/or other information as apparent to those of skill in the art.
Mail piece tracking (MPT) data typically describes what actually happened to the account during processing, i.e. what machine processed it, when the machine started processing it, when the machine finished processing it, which operators were running the machine, which inserts fed, and/or other information as apparent to those of skill in the art.
Using a database under a client/server architecture (as opposed to a flat ASCII file) for insertion and tracking has many significant advantages which will be readily appreciated by those of skill in the art. Clients (which can comprise mail inserters, mail sorters, printers, other applications, and/or other suitable clients as recognized by those of skill in the art of mail processing) can request and receive only the information they need which decreases the overall load borne by the communications network. Other clients (report generators) can create reports much easier with well known database reporting tools. The server provides a common repository for all mail piece tracking and database driven insertion data, which, in turn, allows management from one computer and location, i.e. centralized operation. The database server provides excellent file locking and read/write contention protection superior to that of ASCII flat files. The server also provides services to inform clients whether a record was updated "underneath" it. This provides site-wide duplicate checking for all mailpieces to ensure there are no duplicate mailpieces being processed. Additionally, the database server enforces data consistency. The server will not allow clients to write "invalid" data into the database. This is very difficult to enforce in file-based systems. The server further provides "stored procedures" which allow the server to change its functionality without necessarily modifying client code. Other advantages can also exist as recognized by those skilled in the art.
In view of the above, there remains much room for improvement in the art, particularly for a new system and method of "publishing" and "recording" database driven insertion and mail piece tracking data.